Excessive run times are required to determine the derivatives of delay, slew and crossing time with respect to transistor circuits. These derivatives are used during statistical timing analysis. Current methods include asserting sensitivities based on sample circuits, direct and adjoint methods for sensitivity calculations, finite difference methods, and exhaustive simulations. All of these methods have tradeoffs between accuracy and runtimes.